


Family Dinner

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: This is one of my favorite fics I've ever written! The Dad!Fili cuteness level is through the roof!For reference: Kili and Tauriel’s children: 2 girls, Flor and Faen, 1 boy, Hulir :: Y/N and Fili’s children: 2 boys, Dergen and Glel, 1 girl, MaienKhuzdul Translations: Gehyith- little dove, Nathith- daughter, Namad- sister, Inùdoy- son, Âzyungel- love of loves, Ghivâshel- treasure of treasures
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 4





	Family Dinner

It was tradition to have giant family dinners with the Durins every once in a while, and this time, the duty fell on you to make the food. Tauriel was assisting, having finished her duties in Mirkwood for the next few days. The two of you chatted as you stirred a delicious smelling stew, and Tauriel set the table.

You heard giggles and the creak of a door behind you, giving away the location of the six young heirs of Durin’s throne. Turning around, you were greeted by the bright smiles of Dergen, Glel, and Maien, Fili’s children, and Flor, Faen, and Hulir, Kili’s children. Due to the elven blood in them, Kili’s daughters and son stood at least a head taller than their cousins, but your little ones didn’t seem to mind.

“If any of you touch that food before your fathers get here, you’ll have my axe to deal with!” you warned, laying a hand on the weapon at your hip.

The kids slunk away from the table with grins on their faces, licking their fingers. Tauriel laughed as Glel tripped, spilling the small basket of bread that he had snatched. Walking over, she took the basket from your son with a, “Nice try.” You nodded and smiled appreciatively at her as she shut the door and returned the food to the table. 

A sneaky look passed between you and your sister-in-law, dripping with the knowledge of an unshared secret. You had both found out you were pregnant in the same week, and had decided to share the surprise at dinner in the presence of your entire family. Honestly, you could hardly wait to see the looks on your family’s faces. 

The front door opened, and all at once, the kitchen was filled with dwarfs. Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Dis crowded in, and the children burst in to greet them. As he passed, Fili pressed a fleeting kiss to your cheek, before getting tackled by Dergen and Glel. Maien approached her father, but hung onto your skirts until he had disentangled himself from his rowdier sons. Once he was able to stand again, he picked her up, and placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she threw her arms around him. She was almost an exact replica of her father, with long blond hair, bright eyes, and dimpled cheeks, and a daddy’s girl through and through.

“Adad! Guess what I did today?” she cried, bouncing up and down in his arms.

“What, _Gehyith?_ ” he asked, a giant toothy smile on his face.

“ _Amad_ helped me make a cake for you!” Maien sang, “We’re having it for supper tonight.”

“I’m so excited to try it, princess,” he replied, setting her down to address his sons, “Dergen, Glel, how was training with Mr. Dwalin?”

Dergen, the eldest, spoke up first, “I got a bullseye with my bow, _Adad._ ”

Kili turned towards him from across the room and called, “That’s wonderful!”

Fili laughed and turned to Glel, who said, “I prefer axes, I guess. I almost beat Gimli in a sparring match!”

“Great job, _inùdoy,_ ” Fili smiled, ruffling his middle son’s shoulder length waves, the same shade as yours. Finally, he turned to you. “Don’t think I forgot about you, _amrâlimê,_ ” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his forehead against yours.

“I’ll make sure it never happens,” you replied, using his mustache braids to pull him closer and kiss his lips a tad too aggressively for the company that you were currently in. Fili grinned as you playfully bit his lip, laughing into your mouth at the children’s expressions of disgust.

“Ugh, _Adad_ and _Amad_ are being gross again!” Dergen yelled, making fake retching noises. Fili winked at him as the other children giggled and joined in on the gagging. Kili and Tauriel at the other end of the room took the hint and proceeded to make out, causing the yelling to get louder. Thorin and Dis hid their smiles behind their hands and mugs of ale, pretending to agree with the six groaning kids. Eventually, you all came up for air, to the relief of your children.

“That was gross!” Faen shouted, to the agreement of her boy cousins and sister.

“I don’t think so,” Maien said in a little voice, “Me ‘n Hulir are gonna grow up and get married and be just like _Amad_ and _Adad._ ” With that, she leaned over to her cousin and gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning it bright red.

“They can’t get married, they’re-” Flor began, only to be hurriedly shushed by Tauriel, “But _Nana-_ ”

“Let them play, love,” Tauriel murmured, “They’ll figure it out one day.”

Soon enough, though, everyone was ready to eat. Meats, breads and stew made their way around the table to satisfied groans of contentment.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Y/N,” Kili said, mouth full of food. Dis cleared her throat and gave him a cautionary look, to his chagrin and his children’s delight. He swallowed, and repeated his statement, and was met with giggles. Thorin shook his head at his nephew’s antics and turned to Fili, who smirked and returned to his bowl of stew.

Lively conversations continued all through the meal, and the Durins were all smiles. Even Thorin was in good spirits, laughing as Fili and Kili entertained their children with their best-loved stories of the journey to Erebor. The children’s absolute favorite tale was the dwarfs’ escape from the elves, and their fathers loved telling it. Tauriel added color commentary when crucial details went missing, regaling them with the antics of the gruff, and sometimes brainless, dwarfs. 

“ _Amad!_ The cake?” Maien whispered in your ear, practically glowing with excitement.

“Go get it, _nathith,_ ” you replied, squeezing her hand. She grinned and snuck out of the room. When she returned, a hush fell over the table as all eyes turned to the masterpiece in her hands. The cake was a pumpkin Bundt cake, frosted lightly with a smooth, buttery frosting. The children (and Kili) cheered, as this was their favorite dessert. As she set it on the table, many little hands reached out, only to be slapped away by Maien.

“It’s my cake, I get to serve it!”

“What’s this for, love?” Fili asked nervously in your ear, “Please tell me I didn’t forget a birthday.”

“Don’t worry, _Âzyungel._ You’ll find out in a moment,” you replied, patting his arm. You smiled as Tauriel winked at you, and cleared your throat.

“Before we dig in—Glel, put it down, I see you—Tauriel and I have a little announcement to make,” you said, and nodded to her.

“Y/N and I both found out this week that…” she trailed off, delighted by the wide-eyed listeners’ rapt attention.

“You’re pregnant?!” Dis exclaimed in the brief silence, “Congratulations!”

“ _Amad!_ ” Fili and Kili both shouted in unison, snapping their heads toward their mother, who smiled sagely amidst the chaos.

“How did you know?” Thorin asked, practically in shock.

“A mother knows, Thorin.”

Your husband and brother-in-law were still reeling from the news.

“So you’re serious?” asked Kili, flabbergasted.

“Both of you?” Fili added, with a wide-eyed smile.

“Yes, it’s true, boys,” you said with a laugh.

Fili leaned over, and pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek, murmuring, “I’m so in love with you.” 

“And I you, my lion prince,” you replied, turning your face toward him to give easier access to your lips, but before you could continue, you were interrupted by a loud and dramatic groan.

“You just got done kissing!” Flor said exasperatedly, crossing her arms, “Do you have to do it more?”

“Treasure, your mother and your aunt just told us that they’re pregnant. Is this not a cause for celebration?” Kili replied, briefly turning from Tauriel but keeping a hand on her thigh.

“I wanna eat cake, Uncle Ki!” Maien whined, bouncing up and down in her seat. 

“Just a moment, darling,” Dis said kindly, “Have patience.” Maien scowled and slumped down in her seat, arms crossed.

“How long do we have, love?” Kili asked Tauriel, and everyone silenced, wanting to listen to her answer.

“According to Oin, I’m approximately 2 months along,” Tauriel replied.

“As am I.”

Just then, Dergen, who had been recently been given ‘The Talk’ after altogether too many questions about how babies are made, shouted at full volume, “WHAT IF YOU HAD SEX ON THE SAME DAY!”

“Dergen! Not appropriate!” Fili exclaimed, as the table roared with laughter and Tauriel leaned her forehead against her hand, her pointed ears turning a bright shade of pink.

“No cake for you, my son,” you said calmly, “You need to learn to control your tongue.”

“What? But _Amad-_ ”

“No buts,” Fili said, coming to your aid, “Apologize, _inùdoy._ ”

Dergen muttered a sullen, “Sorry,” to the table and stared at his lap. Glel was still snickering at him, so you gave him a warning look that said ‘you’re next,’ and he quickly sobered.

Abruptly breaking the silence, Hulir shouted, “I want cake!” The other children echoed the sentiment, so you passed around plates. Maien happily loaded them up with the rich pumpkin dessert, and took some for herself.

“Princess, this is delicious,” Fili declared, beaming at his daughter.

“Thank you, Adad!” Maien exclaimed, throwing her little arms around her father, who scooped her up into his lap. She played with his braids and giggled as he continued eating, and yammered on about some event that had occurred earlier that day. Fili nodded as she continued to talk, winking at you as you laughed at her antics behind your hands.

A still-bitter Dergen rolled his eyes at his little sister’s lack of self control, and tried to talk over her. The second he tried, however, he was silenced by a dirty look from Maien, who hated being interrupted. Kili noticed and pulled him and Thorin into a conversation about his archery practice, bringing a smile to your eldest’s face. Glel was deep in an animated discussion with Faen about a flower they had seen earlier, which Tauriel was weighing in on, using her extensive knowledge of woodland plants.

You smiled softly as you watched your family interact, enjoying their smiles and giggles. Dis noticed your smile and reached over to pat your hand.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetheart,” she said quietly, as you turned your hand so you could hold hers.

“Thank you, mother,” you replied, gently squeezing her fingers. She had truly become a mother to you, and you knew she loved it when you called her that.

Dis’ eyes shone with tears as she sighed, “I wish Vili and Frerin were here to see this.”

You nodded, squeezing her hand again, replying, “I’m grateful you’re here, and the boys as well.” They almost didn’t survive the Battle of the Five Armies, and that thought weighed heavily on your conscience. You felt Fili’s gentle hand on your back, and you leaned into him. A tear threatened to escape your eyes, but you quickly wiped it away.

“Y/N, why are you crying, my heart?”

You looked up at him with a quivering lip, and you whispered, “I almost lost you, Fi.”

“I’m here now, _amrâlimê,_ and that’s what matters. C’mere,” he replied, shifting Maien over to move you into his lap and surround you with his arms. His slightly chapped lips met your temple, and his fingers rubbed soothing circles on your arms. 

Maien, happy to share her throne, wiped your tears away with her little fingers and whispered, “Don’t cry, Amad.”

“Thank you, darling,” you murmured, pulling her in for a hug. She leaned against you and began to braid yours and Fili’s hair together. He grinned and kissed the crown of your daughter’s head with a chuckle. Your h/c strands mingled with his, bringing a smile to your face.

“I love you, my girls,” Fili said, holding you both close. 

Just then, Hulir let out a massive yawn. Faen bumped him with her arm as she gave him a telling look, trying to tell him to hide it, but it was too late.

“Hmm, is it time for the little ones to go to bed?” Kili asked with a wicked grin, knowing how much his children hated leaving their cousins.

“Nooo, Uncle Ki! Not yet!” Glel complained, sticking out his lower lip pathetically.

“I agree with Kili,” Fili said, smiling at the children’s groans, “It’s getting late.”

In the general scuffle that followed, somehow, Kili and Tauriel managed to collect their children. Many hugs were given, and promises of continued games were exchanged.

Kili, more of a sweetheart than ever, almost smothered you in a bear hug, murmuring, “Congratulations, _namad._ ” You gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned to Tauriel.

“We’re in this together, huh,” you said, giving her a hug. They gathered their children and opened the door. Your children waved frantically, and their cousins had to be practically dragged out, making you laugh.

Thorin offered his congratulations to you and Tauriel both, kissed your hand kindly, and left with a bow.

Dis pulled you into a close embrace and pressed a kiss to your forehead. She moved to Fili, embracing him and saying tenderly, “I’m so proud of you both.” Your children surrounded their grandmother in a group hug, and ushered her to the door sweetly.

Once your family was finally alone, Fili clapped his hands together and declared, “Time for bed! No ifs, ands or buts.”

“Can you tell us a story, Adad?” Maien asked, clinging onto his tunic.

“Only if you get ready quickly, _Gehyith._ ”

With the promise of a story, the children got ready for bed in record time. Once they had gotten into their beds, you and Fili joined them in their bedroom.

“What do you want to hear about, loves?” you asked, sitting down on Maien’s bed as Fili sat down on the boys’ bed across from you. 

“How did you and _Adad_ meet?” Glel asked, sitting up slightly.

You chuckled, recounting the happy memory as Fili sighed, “Before we left for Erebor, I spilled an entire mug of ale all over her brand new dress, and she broke my nose in return.”

“ _Amad,_ really?!” Dergen asked, his face full of awe.

“Thorin almost banished me for it,” you joked, “ _Adad_ was wearing his ceremonial robes.”

Maien thought for a moment, and asked, “Did you miss him when he left?”

“Oh, yes, darling. I thought of him every single day, and I almost thought I wouldn’t see him again.”

“But, I fought my way back to her, and now, you three are here, and we’ve got another one coming,” Fili said, reaching out to hold your hand.

“I hope it’s a girl, _Amad_ ,” Maien announced, “I want a sister.”

“You just might get your wish, love. We don’t know yet,” Fili replied.

“Another sister? One is enough!” Dergen exclaimed.

“Hey!” Maien returned, standing up on her bed, “You take that back!”

“Or what?” he taunted, causing her to scowl.

She picked up her pillow and hurled it at Dergen, narrowly missing his face. Glel laughed and returned the pillow, hitting her in the chest. Fili tried to stop the onslaught of pillows, but was hit in the face by a particularly vicious throw by Dergen.

“Oh, now you’ve done it, _inùdoy,_ ” he growled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his eldest son, knocking him backward. You joined Maien on her bed and began to collect pillows, creating a wall of defense. Eventually, the boys ran out of pillows and surrendered, exhausted from the effort.

When the children were finally tucked into bed, you kissed them all goodnight and blew out the candles. Finally, you and Fili left the room and went into your own hand in hand. You undressed and sat on the bed, waiting patiently for him to join you.

When he finally did, he sat between your legs as you brushed through his golden waves. Any knots were gently soothed out by your careful fingers, and Fili hummed contentedly while rubbing your bare legs. As his hands moved higher, you smirked and kissed his neck wickedly.

Without warning, he turned around and captured your lips in his. His freshly-brushed hair became tangled again as your hands ran through it, but you didn’t care. Pulling on it slightly elicited a groan from his lips, and you grinned.

“Y/N.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Fi.” 

He pulled you under the covers and wrapped himself around you protectively, kissing your shoulder.

“Y/N, I honestly can’t believe I didn’t notice that you’re pregnant,” your One said after a time with a chuckle, his cheeks dimpling charmingly.

“Fi, I took precautions to make sure you didn’t find out. Weren’t you surprised?”

“Of course, love,” he replied, laying a warm hand on your still-hidden baby bump and caressing it gently. You kissed his neck lightly and leaned against his collarbone with a content sigh. His other hand moved to cradle yours, and he slowly moved his fingers back and forth over your knuckles.

“I’m so excited to meet our little one,” you murmured, enjoying the feeling of Fili’s beard against your face.

“Me too, _ghivâshel._ ”

You snuggled into his hold, finding yourself in the crook of his muscular arm and against his chest. As your eyes began to close, you felt his lips kiss your forehead softly for the final time before his closed as well.

In the space between sleeping and waking, you faintly heard, “Sweet dreams, _amrâlimê._ ”


End file.
